You're Not Welcome
by noworriesbrownie
Summary: 'If I wasn't so nice..,' then it hit her. 'What if I wasn't so nice' -A Story of self-awareness-
1. Chapter 1

Hinata sighed and took another sip of her Mango and Iced Tea Arizona. It took her 3 hours to finish her little sister's term paper, and not even a 'thank you.'

What a bitch.

The younger of the two took off before the ink could even dry. 'If I wasn't so nice..,' then it hit her. 'What **if** I wasn't so nice?'

* * *

She bowed her head out of habit. 'Dammit,' she cursed herself, 'I did it again.' "Oy, Hinata!" A certain brunet trotted his way over to our heroine after witnessing her embarrassing (and might I add, shameful) encounter with none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "You have to pick your head up when you walk, or next time coffee won't be the only thing splattered on the floor." Kiba chuckled at his own bad joke. "Kiba..it's not fair. Why do I let people walk on me? I mean..," Hinata started, as she choked back tears, "How can I be...less nice?" The five-foot-five male took the five-foot-two female's hand in his, and gave her his warmest smile.

"I have _so_ much to teach you."

* * *

This was** it**. Today was the** day**. Today she would do **it**. **Today**.

Hinata found her target, took aim, and...shyly walked up behind him. 'Breath. _Breath_. In. Out. In. Out. In.' "H-hey!" Her voice cracked, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. _Not today_. "Hey, b-b-bitch!" The victim didn't seem to notice her at all. "I-I said, 'Hey, b-bitch!'"

He looked left. Then right. Then left again. "Are you talking to me?"

She knew that raspy voice anywhere. That excited, almost feminine sounding voice that had this special pitch she could detect from here to the other end of the world. That voice that made all the other voices disappear, all the other faces disappear.

But not this time. She felt every eye on her, every whisper talking about her, every finger pointing at her. '_Dear, lord, just kill me now._'

"Aye, Naruto. Is she talking to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

91 million miles away, and _boom, _the sun had a direct shot in her right eye. 'Dammit.' Hinata didn't want to get up, didn't want to face the world. She was still lil ol' shy Hinata on the inside. Why did she have to ask Kiba for help, anyway? That guy always causes problems for her.

_Fuck_ that guy.

"-he knelt to the ground, and pulled out a ring and said, 'Marry me, Juliet, you never have to be alone. I love you and-'"

No, seriously, _fuck_ that guy.

Her head snapped to her bedroom door. No one else but Kiba liked Taylor Swift. "Kiiibaaa! Answer your phone, for pete's sake," She shouted to the dog-lover from behind the wall. "Not 'till you wake up, we have work to do today."

* * *

They crossed paths. Naruto and Hinata. Uzumaki and Hyuuga. Blond and ... whatever color her hair looked in the sun today. They crossed paths, and she closed her eyes. So tightly, in fact, that she bumped his shoulder. "What's your problem, Hinata?"

If Kiba were right beside her, she'd tell him to go _fuck _himself.

"First, you call me a bitch. Then, you try to kiss me. And now, you wanna fight?"

_Fuck himself right in the ass._

"W-well," she cleared her throat. "Well, I got your f-fight right here." What the hell is she saying? Did she lose complete control over her good for nothing mouth?

Wait.

"When did I try to k-k-kiss you?" She was baffled. Never once has she ever even thought of making a move, no matter how bold she attempted to be. "Two days ago. You invited yourself to my place and didn't even take your shoes off or said 'good evening' or anything. You looked like you were piss drunk." 'Impossible,' Hinata thought, 'I was with Kiba two days ago. We were at the park, and then he took me to this...club..' Her light colored eyes widened in disbelief. "N-Naruto, I'm so sorry! I would have **never**-" "So, now you're telling me I'm not attractive enough for you? I'm not on your level? You think you're too good for me? Huh?" "N-no! I-I swear that's-"

**Wait.**

When did Naruto become such a...such a...such a little girl? What happened to the big, strong man she had that unrequited love for? What happened to the guy who stood up to the world, and proved them wrong? What happened to the guy who made the football AND basketball team all four years in high school? What a chump. What a loser. "What a pussy."

"What a what?"

Oops. Did she say that outloud? You know what, yes she did. "Yes, I did say that outloud." "Now you're confusing me." Ok, so she has to work on that.

"I s-said, 'What a pussy.'" The blond's blue eyes couldn't get any bigger. "Did you just call me a pussy?" Hinata had to stop the tears from swelling her sight. "Yes, I did. N-Naruto Uzumaki, y-you are a pussy!"

* * *

_N-Naruto Uzumaki, y-you are a pussy! N-Naruto Uzumaki, y-you are a pussy!_

It played in a ten minute loop.

_N-Naruto Uzumaki, y-you are a pussy! N-Naruto Uzumaki, y-you are a pussy!_

Luckily for her, someone just-so-happened to be recording their conversation.

_N-Naruto Uzumaki, y-you are a pussy! N-Naruto Uzumaki, y-you are a pussy!_

'Hinata Calls Uzumaki a Pussy!'

_N-Naruto Uzumaki, y-you are a pussy! N-Naruto Uzumaki, y-you are a pussy! N-Naruto Uzumaki, y-you are a pussy! N-Naruto Uzumaki, y-you are a pussy!_

That was the title. And, yes, it's all over FaceBook.

She could no longer go outside. The clerk at the grocery store, the ramen shop owner, even her own cousin paraded her with horrible depictions of her voice. It was inevitable. She had to become a hermit. Somehow live the rest of her terrible life in the confines of her room. She could use the closet as a bathroom, and her desk could be the kitchen. Oh, and her bed sheet would make a lovely shower curtain-

There was a knock at the door.

The defeated hero rose to her tired feet, and sarcastically limped to the door. When she opened it, she was bombarded with a flash of orange, a facefull of yellow hair, and a warm face in her bosom.

"You gotta hide me!"


End file.
